Kirie
Kirie is a major character in The Magnificent Kotobuki ''and a playable character in ''The Magnificent Kotobuki: Take Off Girls of the Sky. Profile Kirie is one of the pilot of the Kotobuki Squadron. According to the manga adaptation, she's the latest addition of the squadron, even newer than the squadron's youngest member Chika. In a two man cell within the squadron, she usually serves as vanguard. Like those in her squadron, she flies the Hayabusa, colored red with a red falcon tail art. Appearance Kirie is a medium-sized girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She usually wears red overcoat and short frilly pants. When flying, she wears a brown aviator hat with a pair of goggles on it. Unlike other pilots of the Kotobuki Squadron, she has blue scarf, apperently given to her by Reona. When she was younger, she wore red dress and brown sandals. Personality Kirie is hotblooded, easily angered, somewhat violent young woman. She butts heads with people with similar personality to her like Chika, but it is also said that that's the way she gets along with them. She doesn't like to lose, and those who did earn her ire. However, she doesn't unreasonably hate someone for petty issues, and generally gets along as easily as she picks fights. She's cheerful, fun-loving, and childish. Her favorite food, pancakes, could always brings her spirit up and flying acrobatic freely is her main method of entertainment. She likes to play and mock-fight with kids. Generally cordial to her acquaintances, Kirie is a loyal subordinate, squadmate, and friend who thinks the best of her associates. She especially respects Reona, and the only person she listens to when in the middle of her bouts of rage. Her main drive as a pilot is her curiosity. Grew up hearing about the Yufang, Kirie wishes to see the world after her encounter with Old Sabu. She's a talented aviator and the Kotobuki's best acrobat, said to make best of any planes, but doesn't really understand the theoritical aspect of flying. When she grew older, she apperently forgot about this drive, and when she sees her squadmates spending their salary on their loved ones, she starts questioning her reason on being a pilot. Her experiences later remind her of her past and reaffirms her desire to see more of Ijitsu. Background Kirie is an orphan of the Town of Ramaha and gets acquaitanced with Reona in the orphanage. She has been friends with Emma since childhood and lived a carefree life bothering adults about the Yufang. When she was young, she tails the last Yufang remaining in Ijitsu known as Old Sabu until she witnessed him collapsed in Mount Shio, a small hill in the outskirt of Rahama. Asking him whether he was dead, Kirie expressed disappointment when Old Sabu replied that he was still alive before helping him take his medicines. She proceeded on pestering Old Sabu to teach her about the Yufang, Kirie claims that her reason of doing so was simply because she was curious of the mysterious world beyond the hole. Old Sabu then decided to teach her how to fly planes. Some times afterward, Old Sabu was approached by a mysterious man pressing him to make more war machines. When Old Sabu refused, the stranger noticed Kirie and asked him whether she's his daughter. Realizing what the man would do to Kirie, Old Sabu denied his relation with her and chased her away, before burning down his hut and flying to the parts unknown. Kirie, who never saw him again, erected a small landmark near his burned down house and for years to come, regularly visits the landmark after returning from missions to ask for his blessings. Kirie joined the Kotobuki Squadron under Emma's recommendations. She crossed path with Naomi several times and never won, earning Naomi her scorn. At the beginning of the series, she scored 43 confirmed stars. Rahama Campaign She's present in all missions the Kotobuki take in the series. In the milk cargo escort mission from Porokka to Rahama with the Nazarin Squadron, she dismisses Adolfo's boasts before a pirate attack interrupts their clash from further escalating. She's in a three man cell with Emma and Kate until they fend of the attack, before ignoring Reona's order to return back to the hangar to engage Naomi. Kirie almost gets shot down, but Naomi pulls back before she could done the deed because of fuel exhaustion. In Rahama, Kirie takes on a mission from Julia to safely escort her to her city Gadoll. Kirie and Chika then eavesdrop on Julia's background and her attempts to reintegrate pirates into society, before they are called to fight the Shirokuma Pirates. Reona puts Kirie as Chika's vanguard to teach them teamwork and it successfully instills respect between the two. When hearing that Rahama was attacked by the Elite Industry when they're home, Kirie initially believes that the Elite Industry's demand for Rahama to surrender the mayor's Raiden is better than sacrificing the townspeople in the ensuing crossfire, but when Emma passionately appeals to the town council about the town's integrity to protect their properties, Kirie decides to side her childhood friend by bolstering supports from the townspeople. Kirie presents in the defense of Rahama against the Elite Industry, but with the Raiden successfully stolen and Emma gets shot down, the mission is considered a failure until the Kotobuki successfully take back the Raiden from the Elite Industry's stronghold. Kirie is ordered as Kate's vanguard and strafes the Elite Industry's gas tanks and planes as Zara infiltrates the fortress, but the Kotobuki decide to aid the Elite Industry at Zara's behest after some of the pirates' ranks betray them to steal the Raiden for themselves. The Kotobuki separate with the Elite Industry as allies. Visiting Areshima, Kirie sneaks off from registering her visa to eat pancakes but she gets scolded off by Reona. Fighting with Chika about, the two almost get run over by Isao's car. After parting way with him, the Kotobuki get a letter from Julia for a mission bodyguarding her and Isao for their radio debate. Kirie is then appointed to give Julia her invoice from the mission in Gadoll. On her way back to the Hagoromo-maru, Kirie encounters Naomi and provokes her. Naomi shoots Kirie down, and Kirie gets stranded in Mount Ofukou and subconsciously remembers her past. Despite the mountain's reputation of always crashing the pilots that trying to take off from it, Kirie successfully takes off after almost two days of attempts. When the Kotobuki ground-test the new cheap fuel from Standon Oil, Kirie and Kate spar to check the gas' quality. After the oil well in Nanko was attacked by Standon Oil, Adolfo and Fernando plead Madame Lulu and the Kotobuki for help, which they accept. Kirie flies a Suisei loaned by Elite Industry to bomb the fire out, with Kate as her rear gunner, and they successfully put off the fire. In their mission to escort an arowana to Ikesuka, Hagoromo-maru is hijacked by self-proclaimed pirates. Reona and Kirie infiltrate Hagoromo-maru to rescue the crew and retake her. Kirie acts as Reona's rear gunner and cannon loader in a pilfered Toryu to disable Hagoromo-maru before she could crash on Ikesuka. As the Kotobuki wait for ''Hagoromo-maru ''is repaired, Kirie stays in Rahama unlike the others who accept part-time jobs. When playing with orphans from Reona's orphanage, she received a letter from Madame Lulu that Ikesuka attempts to buy out the Kotobuki. Taking some times off the matter, Kirie takes up a job from Allen to have a scenic flight near Rahama but they get attacked by unknown assailants, likely the same ones who crippled Allen in the first place. They survived the encounter, and Kirie decides to stay in Ouni Company. After hearing that Ikesuka plans on attacking Rahama to have a monopoly on the hole over Rahama that would connect Ijitsu to Yufang, Kirie is among those who stand in its defense. Reluctantly joins forces with Naomi, they work together to cripple Ikesuka's Fugaku until the invasion fails because the hole is accidentally destroyed. Kirie and Naomi have a short spat before the two realize that they were Old Sabu's students. Bonding over their missing master, Kirie and Naomi decide to bury the hatchet. As it becomes apparent that Ikesuka and the Freedom Union is going into a world conquest campaign, the cities that Ikesuka attacked join forces into a coalition that would strike into the heart of Ikesuka's military installations to cripple their R&D. Kirie is among those who strike the Fugaku hangar near Ikesuka, but because of Porokka's traitorous mayor assistant, the intel was leaked to Ikesuka and the fleet is ambushed. Kirie engaged with Isao himself with Kate after Reona was shot down by him and hears from his own mouth that he killed Old Sabu before she gets shot down. She's later rescued Kate. The remaining pilots that successfully retreated from the skirmish fly directly into Ikesuka to stop the war for good. The Kotobuki fly directly into Isao Tower to assassinate Isao as the rest of the fleet engage the Ikesuka Air Force and meet Isao's personal fleet. Kirie and Chika engage Ikesuka's Saber Dog, successfully disabling it before Chika is shot down by Isao. Kirie face Isao until she's mortally injured, but the spirit of Old Sabu pulls her out of her unconsciousness. She chases Isao one last time who attempts to stop ''Hagoromo-maru ''from destroying the hole and seriously damaged his Shinden. Kirie witnesses the hole above Ikesuka explodes and sucks in Isao, before she and the other Ouni personnel return to Rahama. Harukaze Gaiden Kirie visits Kaichi restaurant and eat pancakes, before blowing her cover on the Harukaze Squadron when they talk about their goal to be just like the Kotobuki. Initially denies her identity, Chika's appearance in the restaurant stops her from fleeing the scene. The two argue that Kirie fled the squadron to eat by herself and, after realizing the easily susceptible Harukaze start arguing in their stead, play a skit to teach them teamwork despite their differences. Kirie and Chika then proceed to run away to avoid troubles with Reona. Trivia *Kirie is legal, but she doesn't like to drink alcohol. *Kirie doesn't know what a swimsuit is and she can't swim. She also never saw a fish until Episode 8. *The contract that would buy her out of Ouni Company in episode 9 actually contains the lyrics of Oh My Darling, Clementine written in Ijitsu script. *Unlike most of Ijitsu natives, Kirie knows what tanks and aircraft carriers are. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kotobuki